Célébrations
by Miru-Pu
Summary: Quand il y repensait, il se disait que avant que tout se termine, ils avaient eu le temps de tout fêter ensemble. De la Saint-Valentin à Noël, sans oublier leurs anniversaires... -Horitsuba World-
1. Saint Valentin

**Titre : **Célébrations.**  
Auteur : **Miru-Pu (anciennement Strawberry Pocket et plus récement Miru-Sama)**  
Bêta-Lecteur :** Na-Shao**  
Fandom :** Horitsuba Gakuen.**  
Raiting :** PG (genre le shonen-ai vous dérange)**  
Disclamer :** Pour une fois que les CLAMP font un manga random pour le délire, autant en profiter…**  
Note :** Ceci a été écrit pour Waders, qui m'a fait découvrir ce couple, qui m'a rendu accro au couple. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire et c'est assez… expérimental. Pardonnez donc mes erreurs, je débute sur ce "fandom". En tout cas, Waders-chérie, ceci a été écrit avec beaucoup d'amour pour toi. Bonne anniversaire très en retard.

**Saint-Valentin.**_  
L'art de profiter de ce qui ne nous appartient pas._

Syaoron sourit en regardant le calendrier ce matin-là. Il allait se passer probablement beaucoup de choses intéressantes qu'il ne voulait rater sous aucun prétexte. Entre une certaine Sakura et un certain jumeau. Syaoron aimait bien suivre ce couple naissant. C'était un peu comme sa saga de l'été mais tout au long de l'année scolaire. Et au moins, ça l'empêchait de penser à son propre couple et tous les problèmes qu'il entraînait. Sakura et Syaoron étaient atrocement mignons et ça le détendait un peu de voir que la naïveté et l'innocence existaient encore. Lorsqu'il partit ce matin-là, aux côtés de son frère aîné rouge comme une tomate, il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin et demanda :

"On est angoissé ?"

Syaoron crut que son frère allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Oui, il était terriblement mignon. L'aîné Li balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui ressemblait à "pourquoi… ? Saint-Valentin… Chocolat…" avant qu'il ne s'enfuie en courant, en s'excusant qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui devait probablement être des chocolats pour Sakura, justement. Syaoron haussa les épaules, plutôt amusé et reprit le chemin du lycée seul, écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans les oreilles. Cette journée promettait d'être riche en émotions et évènements étranges.

Il refusait de penser à sa propre Saint-Valentin. Il savait pertinemment que toute manière, elle n'aurait lieu que bien plus tard. Son professeur de cuisine ne pouvait pas lui offrir des chocolats devant tout le monde en ce jour des amoureux. Il avait l'impression que ça passerait très mal. Cette situation allait les rendre fous. Syaoron soupira et arriva enfin à l'entrée de l'école Horitsuba. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas Yui – certes cela avait été utopique d'espérer le croiser sachant la mauvaise manie qu'avait le professeur d'arriver toujours en retard. Il alla donc dans sa salle de classe et engagea la conversation avec Dômeki, qui croulait déjà sous dix paquets roses.

"Monsieur a du succès". Dômeki poussa un soupir en entendant cette phrase :

"Tu devrais vérifier ton bureau. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des admiratrices." Il ouvrit une boite de chocolats et en prit un au hasard qu'il recracha aussitôt. Ce n'était pas du chocolat Watanuki. Et ça n'avait donc aucune valeur à ses yeux – c'était même immangeable. Syaoron, intrigué, alla voir le casier de son bureau pour y découvrir une jolie boite rouge passion contenant des chocolats. Des beaux chocolats de toutes formes et toutes couleurs. Il en prit un qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Délicieux. C'était le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit. Himawari s'approcha de lui et demanda, toute joyeuse :

"Oh ! Syaoron a une admiratrice secrète ?"

_Admirateur_, pensa le jeune garçon. Et il était loin d'être secret pour lui. Il eut un sourire en coin.

"On peut dire ça comme ça… Tu en veux un, Kunogi-san ?"

La brune accepta avec plaisir et piocha un chocolat au hasard. Dômeki ne se gêna pas pour faire de même et fut surpris de trouver que, pour une fois, quelque chose qui n'était pas fait par l'hystérique de service soit mangeable. Syaoron rangea la boite après avoir dévoré un autre chocolat et laissa la matinée se terminer en douceur.

Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Meiling – une jeune fille qui semblait beaucoup les aimer, lui et son frère – l'appelle à l'heure du déjeuner. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son frère et Sakura. Plus tard, se consola-t-il. Il suivit la jeune fille dans le parc du lycée, intrigué.

"Tu sais Syaoron…" commença-t-elle difficilement "Je… euh…"

Ah non. Pas une déclaration d'amour. Il n'était pas doué avec ça et en avait horreur. Autant couper la pauvre enfant maintenant avant que ça ne devienne vraiment gênant. Simplement Meiling n'était pas réputée pour être d'une tendresse et d'une timidité à toutes épreuves quand on repoussait ses sentiments. Syaoran en avait déjà fait les frais, une fois…

"Ecoute… Meiling. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te rendre tes sentiments."

La jeune fille eut l'air surprise. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, surtout dans un tel moment. Il aurait pu au moins la laisser finir sa phrase ! Son air timide s'évanouit soudainement pour laisser place à une froideur qui effrayait un peu le cadet Li, il fallait l'avouer.

"Tu en aimes une autre, c'est ça ? Qui c'est ?!"

Pourquoi, pourquoi mettaient-ils toujours leur phrase au féminin ? Enfin, Syaoron préférait tout de même éviter de dévoiler la vérité.

"Je… euh… Non, je n'en aime pas une autre, Meiling. Je ne peux juste pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont je ne partage pas les sentiments."

Meiling sembla retenir des larmes alors qu'elle commençait à crier : "Alors pourquoi as-tu accepté mes chocolats ?!" Oups. Syaoron s'était dit que la boîte venait forcément d'un certain professeur de cuisine et que évidement, ça ne pouvait pas être un cadeau d'une des fameuses admiratrices secrètes de Himawari. Certes.

"Et bien… La boite ne contenait aucune indication et je pensais donc qu'elle venait de quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis désolé.  
- Tu ne l'es pas. Et tu as menti, tu en aimes donc une autre."

Un point pour son homologue chinoise. D'habitude, Syaoron s'en serait sorti bien plus habilement. Meiling insista pour savoir qui c'était. Le châtain préféra rester silencieux. Il crut un instant que la brune allait lui sauter dessus, mais il fut sauvé par la sonnerie qui annonçait la reprise des cours. Il s'esquiva en s'excusant encore au près de Meiling. Il était déçu. Finalement, Yui ne lui avait pas offert de chocolat. Enfin, il allait probablement lui en offrir – espérait-il – mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas de lui. En entrant dans la salle de cuisine, il fit un sourire à son professeur. Un de ces sourires qu'il n'accordait qu'au blond avant de s'installer au côté de Himawari qui lui expliqua ce qu'il avait manqué :

"Sakura est rentrée avec une boite de chocolats dans les mains. Elle avait l'air toute heureuse et était toute rouge."

Syaoran avait donc pris son courage à deux mains pour lui offrir des chocolats. Le cadet se sentait fier de son frère, petit à petit, il se rapprochait de Sakura. Il était un peu chagriné de ne pas avoir pu assister à la remise des chocolats – c'était comme la remise des prix, mais en mieux. Yui demanda le silence et prit la parole :

"Bien, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin. J'espère que beaucoup pourront déclarer leur amour à la personne qu'ils aiment et que leur sentiments seront réciproques ! Et pour faire honneur a cette fête, on va faire des chocolats ! Et vous aurez, à la fin du cours, une petite surprise en plus." Il sourit alors qu'il notait la recette au tableau. Il passa entre les rangs pour aider les élèves qui avaient le plus de mal et s'attarda fatalement sur Syaoron. Il murmura, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, alors qu'il l'aidait à faire fondre le chocolat :

"Et, toi, t'a-t-on fait une déclaration ?  
- Pas la bonne personne, malheureusement." répondit-il, malicieux.

Yui se retint de rire et fit couler le chocolat dans les moules à disposition. Sakura l'appela avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur et Yui distribua à tous les élèves un petit chocolat fait maison. Quand Syaoron eut le sien (en forme de cœur, ça allait de soi) et qu'il le goûta, deux choses lui vinrent à l'esprit. La première était que Meiling était une opportuniste. La seconde était que Yui faisait les meilleurs chocolats du monde et que ça allait être compliqué de lui rendre quelque chose de trente-six fois supérieur au White Day.


	2. White Day

**Titre : **Célébrations.**  
Auteur : **Miru-Pu (anciennement Strawberry Pocket et plus récemment Miru-Sama)**  
Bêta-Lecteur :** Na-Shao**  
Fandom :** Horitsuba Gakuen.**  
Raiting :** PG (c'est bien le PG, tout le monde lit)**  
Disclamer :** Non, ça ne m'appartient toujours pas. Même l'idée n'est pas de moi, pour vous dire. CLAMP, nous t'aimons très fort pour ce crack complet très exploitable.**  
Note :** Cette fois-ci le chapitre a été écrit avec une forte pensée pour Hayaaateuh (Nathy, Squeezeuse professionnelle, comme vous voulez). C'est euh… un cadeau pour te souhaiter bon rétablissement, on dira. Voilà.

**White Day.**_  
L'art d'être meilleur que du chocolat fait maison._

La règle, à la Horitsuba Gakuen, lors du White Day, c'était de donner quelque chose de trente six fois supérieur à ce que l'on avait reçu lors de la Saint-Valentin : une lubie de la directrice que tout le monde se faisait un devoir de respecter envers et contre tout. Ainsi, c'était tout le temps la croix et la bannière pour les pauvres adolescents que de trouver un cadeau idéal pour leur petite amie du moment. Et Syaoron était dans cette situation. Il fixait la boîte de chocolats – à présent vide – comme si elle représentait Satan. Cette boite avait contenu les chocolats les plus délicieux que le monde puisse porter.

Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça, lui, pauvre adolescent de quinze ans, incapable de faire des œufs au plat ? Syaoron soupira. Le White Day, c'était dans deux jours. Il se doutait bien que Yui ne lui en voudrait pas s'il ne lui rendait pas de cadeau et, si jamais il lui en faisait, ce ne serait pas grave qu'il ne soit pas trente six fois supérieur. Mais Syaoron tenait à bien faire les choses. Il trouverait bien le cadeau idéal, il en était certain. Et puis voir son frère paniquer pour les mêmes raisons était amusant. Sa distraction quotidienne, en quelque sorte.

« Tu sais Syaoran, tu n'es pas obligé d'offrir à nouveau quelque chose à Sakura. Tu lui as déjà offert quelque chose à la Saint-Valentin.  
- Même ! Je me dois de le faire ! » lança-t-il d'un air trop déterminé pour son bien. Lorsque Syaoran se faisait preux chevalier, il ne valait mieux pas l'arrêter. Si seulement Syaoron pouvait être capable de lui éviter la crise d'angoisse à cause d'un cadeau.

Enfin bien évidement, lui, personne ne s'occupait de sa crise d'angoisse personnelle. En même temps, à part une certaine élève aux longs cheveux bruns, personne ne se doutait de la relation interdite et illégale qu'il entretenait avec son professeur de cuisine. Il ne pouvait donc demander conseil à personne – Tomoyo le forçait à porter une jupe en contre partie de toute aide, autant dire qu'il préférait se débrouiller seul. Syaoron poussa un soupir alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'une énième bijouterie de luxe en se demandant toujours pourquoi il allait instinctivement dans ce genre d'endroits.

Faire plaisir à une fille, c'était facile. Un bracelet, une bague, un collier, et l'affaire était bouclée. Faire plaisir à un garçon se révélait être une tâche plus ardue. Surtout quand le dit garçon avait douze ans de plus que vous et était votre première expérience sexuelle. Et d'accord, Yui pourrait très bien porter une robe sans que cela ne choque personne, mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Une vendeuse lui demanda s'il voulait de l'aide. Il répondit que non, en pensant sérieusement que ce genre de cruche ne pourrait pas l'aider pour son problème de cadeau trente six fois supérieur. Peut-être qu'une gourmette lui ferait plaisir ? Oui mais c'était commun, les gourmettes. Et hors de ses moyens pour le moment – pourquoi avait-il dépensé tout son argent dans l'achat de ce foutu baladeur MP3, déjà ?!

C'est résigné qu'il sortit de l'infâme boutique et marcha dans la rue, écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans les oreilles, pensant à ce qui pourrait potentiellement plaire à Yui. La cuisine était exclue d'office. Les vêtements aussi – il ne connaissait pas sa taille. Les choses dépassant les trois mille yens étaient malheureusement inaccessibles. En fait, plus il regardait d'un œil critique les vitrines défilant devant lui, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait que très peu le blond. Yui ne parlait jamais de lui. Jamais.

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à lui arracher, lors de leur premier rendez-vous, c'était qu'il était parti vivre en Italie à ses quinze ans, qu'il avait pratiquement vécu toute sa vie là-bas avant de déménager pour des raisons qu'il avait tenu secrètes au Japon, afin de rejoindre son frère. Il savait aussi qu'il était Norvégien et qu'il savait parler Anglais, Italien, Japonais et Norvégien, donc, couramment. Il aurait pu lui offrir un voyage dans un quelconque pays. Mais encore une fois, l'horrible barrière de l'argent se dressait devant lui. Peut-être une sortie en amoureux, au parc d'attraction – Yui ayant une âme très gamine parfois ?

Non plus. Il semblait que le sort s'acharnait sur eux, dès qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous. Ou bien il ne leur arrivait que des malheurs, ou bien ils se disputaient. Généralement cependant, les disputes se finissaient très bien mais elles étaient tout de même très éprouvantes. Exempt donc les sorties. Cela le déprimait. Ils ne pouvaient même pas passer une journée au restaurant sans tomber sur des élèves. Un certain Murphy devait leur en vouloir personnellement.

Alors qu'il entrait dans une confiserie un peu trop colorée, il se rappela avec nostalgie leur premier rendez-vous un peu maladroit mais réussi quand même, au parc : la chaleur s'était faite un peu trop étouffante pour le nordique, qui s'était évanoui pour le coup. Grand moment de panique, heureusement qu'une âme charitable le sauva de la situation. Cependant lorsqu'il dut retirer le t-shirt blanc de son aîné, il fallait dire que lui aussi, avait eu un sacré coup de chaud et que… Hum, il ne préférait pas y penser.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il croisa Dômeki au même endroit. Dômeki dans une confiserie. L'image était très décalée, pas du tout en accord avec la personnalité de l'archer.

« Ne dis rien. » coupa le brun alors que Syaoron ouvrait la bouche.

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais que manger les délices de Watanuki. » répondit-il quand même, brisant l'ordre donné par son meilleur ami.

« Oui, mais Watanuki ne peut pas manger les immondices que je prépare en échange.  
- Je suis pourtant persuadé que ça compterait comme un cadeau trente-six fois supérieur au sien. » Dômeki éluda la question :  
« Et toi, tu cherches quelque chose pour les chocolats qu'on-ne-sait-finalement-pas-qui t'a offert ? »

Dômeki disait toujours les choses avec un stoïcisme effrayant. Sa phrase ne sous entendait rien, c'était ça, le pire.

« Oui, on peut dire ça, mais je pense que je peux laisser tomber l'idée des cadeaux ordinaires. » Syaoron soupira, dépité.

Dômeki posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et lui souffla quelque chose au creux de l'oreille que l'aîné Li préférait faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il secoua la tête, acheta quelques fraises tagada pour son bon plaisir, salua l'archer et sortit rapidement de la confiserie. Les bananes en sucre donnaient vraiment de drôles d'idées à l'archer. Il fit encore le tour du quartier avant de rentrer chez lui. Après-demain serait le grand jour. C'était un samedi. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour sortir avec Yui ce jour-là ? Il envoya un texto à son… indéfinissable blond – il ne le considérait pas comme son petit-ami, amant était un terme trop abstrait et bizarre à son oreille et amoureux faisait trop niais – lui demandant s'il était libre le quatorze mars.

Il n'eut la réponse que tard dans la soirée du lendemain, lui disant que oui et que comme d'habitude, ils se retrouveraient devant le lycée.

C'est le cœur battant que l'adolescent se rendit au point de rendez-vous vers dix-sept heures, stressé et angoissé. Il lui semblait que son cadeau n'allait pas plaire au blond, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ils s'installèrent dans un salon de thé, Yui gardant son éternel sourire. Alors que le blond dévorait sa tarte aux pommes, Syaoron sortit un petit sachet contentant les fraises tagadas.

« Oh ! C'est mignon ! » lança joyeusement le professeur de cuisine. « Merci beaucoup, ça me touche.  
- Tu ne vas pas être touché par cinq fraises tagadas, quand même ?  
- C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? »

Syaoron soupira alors qu'il se pencha en avant pour embrasser son aîné. Il paya leur consommation et, lorsque Yui fut debout, il posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

« On va faire un jeu~ Je t'amène où je veux et tu ne triches pas ! C'est une surprise. »

Yui rit et se laissa prendre au jeu. Ce genre de choses l'amusait énormément. Il ponctua le chemin de « où on est, maintenant ? et là ? » en tentant de tricher, mais Syaoron gardait bien ses mains sur les grands yeux bleus curieux. Une fois à destination, il redonna la vue à Yui alors qu'il défaisait les premiers boutons de sa chemise en l'embrassant.

Quelque chose disait à Yui qu'il allait passer un excellent white day et que ce que lui donnerait Syaoron serait mille fois supérieur à ses chocolats de pacotille.

S'il y avait bien une chose plus additive pour le blond que le cacao, c'était bien le corps de son élève.

* * *

**  
A/N :** Un grand merci à Na-Shao qui a pris le temps de corriger cette chose à minuit trente alors qu'elle était claquée. Merci beaucoup ma chérie !


	3. Anniversaire

**Titre : **Célébrations.**  
Auteur : **Miru-Pu (anciennement Strawberry Pocket et plus récement Miru-Sama) **3333****  
Bêta-Lecteur :** Ma tendre épouse, Nathy/Hayaaateuh  
**Fandom :** Horitsuba Gakuen.**  
Raiting :** PG (genre le shonen-ai vous dérange)**  
Disclamer :** Bon. Bah vous savez hein… Les CLAMP, leur paradoxe temporel, leur délire crack, je leur laisse volontiers.**  
Note :** Waders, le retour. Ton cadeau pour le 18 000ème message sur Wammy's House 8D

**Anniversaire.**_  
L'art d'être là où on ne l'attend pas._

Lorsque Yui regarda le calendrier ce matin-là, il se dit que la journée commençait plutôt mal. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Syaoron. Cependant, il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge du « je veux être le premier à dire « Joyeux anniversaire » à mon petit ami ! » et ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de ne pas avoir appelé à minuit pile pour hurler dans l'oreille du pauvre probablement endormi une chanson. Non, ce qui dérangeait le blond, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau. Et là, ça devenait un peu plus problématique, évidement.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était vendredi. C'était donc une journée de cours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la rater pour arpenter les rues et les boutiques et acheter une montre hors de prix à Syaoron. Enfin, si, il lui achèterait sa montre hors de prix, mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il était concentré sur la façon de ne pas arriver en retard à son foutu cours de cuisine alors que les leçons avaient commencé depuis environ dix minutes. Autant dire que c'était une mission impossible. Nonobstant, il prit sa voiture, détendu et nullement dérangé par le retard qu'il avait. Yui était réputé pour ne jamais arriver à l'heure à ses cours et ça n'inquiétait plus personne lorsqu'il arrivait trente minutes après la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours.

Certes, pour un professeur, ça ne faisait pas sérieux, mais comparé à la tyrannie dont faisait preuve un certain professeur de sport ou à la folie qui animait un professeur de chimie, Yui était vraiment reposant. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à temps et son cours fut annulé. Bon, et bien maintenant, il ne lui restait que trois heures à combler avant son prochain cours. Il serait bien sorti pour voir différents cadeaux, mais il avait peur d'arriver de nouveau en retard à son prochain cours qui se faisait avec la classe du concerné, justement.

Et il était hors de question qu'il manque l'occasion de pouvoir lui faire un gâteau d'anniversaire sans que ce soit mal vu. Syaoron mangerait son gâteau en premier et celui de personne d'autre. Sinon, Yui ne répondrait probablement plus de rien. Ce serait tout de même une honte qu'un, en toute modestie, aussi bon pâtissier que lui soit incapable de faire manger son gâteau à son petit ami. Il passa donc les heures en question à préparer les ingrédients de son futur gâteau – dont les deux premières furent consacrées à la recherche dudit gâteau et la dernière à commencer la pâte.

Les élèves de la classe C commencèrent à affluer dès la sonnerie alors qu'il était aux prises avec son biscuit Joconde. Lorsque toute la classe fut face à lui, il arrêta enfin son travail et écrivit au tableau, en grosses lettres « Bon anniversaire Syaoron. » Oui, parfois le professeur de cuisine pouvait se faire aussi loufoque que son frère jumeau. En voyant l'inscription, Syaoron hésita entre rire, pleurer, ou engueuler Yui pour un message aussi explicite. Surtout que, espiègles, ses camarades de classes se mirent à chanter en cœur, une fois la surprise passée. Syaoron n'aimait pas trop ça, il aimait être discret et effacé, et à part ses amis, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt que d'autres lui souhaitent son anniversaire. Il fit un sourire un peu gêné avant de plonger sa tête dans son livre de recette, inspiré.

« En ce premier avril, nous allons donc faire un gâteau d'anniversaire pour Syaoron. Vous êtes libres de choisir le gâteau avec lequel vous êtes le plus à l'aise, tous les ingrédients dont vous pouvez avoir besoin sont dans le frigo ou sur votre bureau. La condition est que l'inscription _Happy Birthday Syaoron_ doit être présente sur le glaçage. Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! »

Et tous les élèves s'attelèrent à la tâche tandis que Yui faisait de même, se battant avec son chocolat. Cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas réellement se permettre de donner un coup de main à tous ses élèves. Il passa cependant sporadiquement entre les rangs, notant les différents gâteaux. Tomoyo avait opté pour un Fraisier – et Yui espéra que Syaoron partagerait, parce que c'était son gâteau préféré. Il vit Dômeki se débattre avec un simple quatre-quarts dont il n'arrivait pas à faire la pâte, Watanuki opta pour un compliqué mille-feuille et Yui se dit que la menace venait de cet élève, bon ami avec Syaoron et excellent pâtissier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'instinct ravageur de la compétition s'empara de lui.

Watanuki l'ignorait, mais il était, dès aujourd'hui, le plus grand ennemi de Yui. Tandis que l'élève se battait avec la crème de son mille-feuille*, le professeur n'arrivait pas à finir sa mousseline au café et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il remarqua à peine le regard insistant que Syaoron portait sur lui et, honnêtement, il ne voulait pas réellement le déchiffrer. Le jeune homme ne devait pas être particulièrement content de l'enthousiasme que mettait le professeur à fêter _son_ anniversaire en plein cours. A la fin du cours, tout le monde eut terminé, Dômeki s'était fait taper pour avoir osé goûter le plat de Watanuki, et le gâteau de ce dernier fut par ailleurs élu vainqueur et Syaoron eut l'immense privilège de le découper et de le manger. Avant tout le monde.

Et le monde de Yui s'effondra à cet instant. Non pas que son gâteau n'était pas bon, loin de là, mais il chauffait toujours et il n'avait pas été capable de le réaliser à temps. Il soupira et, bon joueur, applaudit la création de Kimihiro qui méritait les éloges. Les élèves chantèrent à nouveau un Joyeux anniversaire inspirés, et Tomoyo se désola du fait qu'il n'y avait pas de bougies et qu'elle avait oublié sa caméra dans son casier. Syaoron osa dire à son professeur qu'il abusait un peu, pour le coup, mais Yui n'en avait cure. Ça l'avait grandement amusé, en fait.

Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins la rage que Yui ressentait à l'écart d'un certain brun en train de rire avec Syaoron. Bah, qu'à cela tienne, Syaoron aurait son gâteau ce soir, à l'heure de leur, théoriquement, cours de cuisine très théorique et plus trop porté sur la cuisine. Syaoron sorti de nouveau en dernier, et se permit de lancer, avant de partir :

« Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas chanté ? »

Yui sembla réfléchir un instant

« Je refuse de chanter, même un joyeux anniversaire~ », répondit-il, joyeux, « Allez file, tu vas être en retard à ton prochain cours.  
— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là » lâcha-t-il, railleur.

Le blond ne put que rire avant de le pousser de sa salle de classe avec une petite tape sur les fesses et un sourire faussement innocent.

A la fin de l'après-midi, Yui put enfin voir son gâteau terminé et entreprit de le décorer, avec une jolie inscription. Syaoron arriva alors qu'il déposait l'opéra sur le plan de travail de l'élève.

« Oh, je vois que vous vous souvenez de mon gâteau préféré.  
— Un opéra, c'est pas commun comme pâtisserie favorite. »

Syaoron rit un peu alors que Yui se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et se recula pour allumer les bougies. Le châtain se pencha pour les souffler et son cœur manqua un battement en lisant l'inscription. Yui eut un sourire et souffla au creux de son oreille « Joyeux anniversaire, Syaoron ». Ce dernier attrapa la nuque du blond et l'attira à nouveau à lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres : « Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il. »

Yui eut un sourire tendre et lui tendit le couteau pour qu'il découpe son gâteau qui semblait excellent. Syaoron jeta un coup d'œil critique à la décoration.

« Ce serait vraiment un crime de meurtrir cette belle déclaration. »

* * *

**A/N : **J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Vous êtes dans votre droit le plus légitime de laisser des reviews è.é Ce que vous en avez penser, si c'est trop fluff, trop niais, si vous aimais, si le couple vous intrigue, si vous portez des chaussettes rayées... Pitié, je suis désespérée ! T.T  
Ah et ! Vous inquiétez pas, y'aura bientôt une intrigue ! (si, si)


	4. Anniversaire II

**Titre : **Célébrations.**  
Auteur : **Miru-Pu (anciennement Strawberry Pocket et plus récement Miru-Sama)**  
Bêta-Lecteur :** ///**  
Fandom :** Horitsuba Gakuen.**  
Raiting :** Éternellement PG.**  
Disclamer :** Alors si je me souviens bien, TrC c'est à CLAMP et Holic aussi. Et Horitsuba me semble toujours appartenir à CLAMP.**  
Note :** Oh bah cette fois-ci j'ai rien à ajouter, après tout. Sauf que. Le nouvel album de Muse déchire tout. Voilà.

Et pour compenser le temps de publication, il est plus long que d'habitude kufufufu.

Désolée de poster la version non corrigée ;A ;

**Anniversaire II**_  
L'art d'être traqué par un esprit supérieur nommé Murphy._

Le 1 mars. Quel jour maléfique. C'est, en effet, en ce jour d'hiver que les jumeaux Flowright étaient nés. Qu'ils soient maudits par une quelconque sorcière de l'Angst ou que tout simplement leur quota de chance ait été transféré à Sakura, ils étaient fait pour porter malheur à ceux qui les entouraient et surtout à eux-mêmes. Et c'est donc pourquoi, en ce premier du mois qui, pourtant, aurait dû être placé sous le signe de la félicité, le professeur de cuisine de l'Académie Horitsuba termina sa triste journée à l'hôpital de manière qu'on pourrait plus ou moins considérée comme peu glorieuse.

Mais pour expliquer pourquoi, Yui Flowright, maintenant vingt-huit ans, était à l'hôpital le jour de son anniversaire il faudrait faire un retour en arrière de trois jours. Nous voici donc le vingt-sept février, à neuf heures du matin, heure où le blond avait son premier cours avec les élèves de la Seconde C. Et pour changer d'une habitude bien connue du professeur Flowright, ce dernier était en retard. C'est, un toast dans la bouche et un attaché-case sous le bras, qu'il s'engagea sur le chemin qui le mènerait à l'école, à pied. Et il y avait des jours où il valait mieux prendre sa voiture. Le vingt-sept février était un de ces jours.

Alors qu'il s'engageait sur un passage piéton sans regarder, une voiture le percuta de plein fouet. Et c'est pourquoi, les enfants, il faut toujours regarder à droite et à gauche avant de traverser dans une avenue très fréquentée. Yui vit le monde autour de lui devenir flou, alors qu'une horrible douleur s'emparait de ses côtes. Il ne put voir que le visage d'un homme avant de sombrer.

A neuf heures quinze, les élèves affluaient dans la salle de classe et attendaient sagement leur professeur qui cette fois-ci avait plus de retard que d'habitude, c'est une tête blonde bien connue qui entra dans la salle de classe, les yeux éteint malgré le sourire continuel qu'il affichait. Avec des gestes un peu brusques et pressés, Fye Flowright, professeur de Chimie à l'académie, annonça à la classe :

« Vous en avez de la chance, bande de veinard, Yui n'assurera pas ses cours pendant une semaine, vous êtes libres ! »

Et sur ce, le blond partit comme il était venu alors que tous les élèves soupiraient de soulagement que d'avoir deux heures libérées aujourd'hui. Tous. Sauf un.

Syaoron Li était un adolescent somme toute banal. Il avait quinze ans, un frère jumeau, une petite cours de prétendante qui se formait autour de lui, un meilleur ami aussi stoïque que lui, un autre meilleur ami plus… enjoué, il avait un père aimant et des réactions déplacées sur son professeur de cuisine – et ça faisait marrer ce dernier. Oui, vraiment, la vie de Syaoron était véritablement un long fleuve tranquille. Son petit-ami, bien qu'un brin prise de tête, était parfait, et il n'avait rien à envier à la vie des séries américaine à l'eau de rose qu'il voyait à la télé.

Mais le problème, quand on sortait avec un Flowright, c'était que la vie n'était jamais vraiment rose et qu'il y avait forcément un moment où tout partait en vrille. Que ce soit une érection en plein cours particulier de cuisine, un coup de genou dans le nez de son professeur ou bien l'annonce subite que ce dernier ne pourrait plus faire cours pendant une semaine. Sans que bien sûr on ne leur en donne la raison, parce qu'évidement, ça ne les regardait pas. Il y eu quelque rumeur, qui allait du « il a fugué en amoureux » - qui fit bien rire Syaoron, parce que si Yui avait vraiment fugué en amoureux, il avait laissé ledit amoureux au même endroit – au « il est mort. » Rien de bien réjouissant pour lui, quoi.

Et Syaoron, lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le pire non plus. A trois jours de l'anniversaire du concerné en plus – et il galérait toujours comme pas deux pour trouver ce foutu cadeau. Bien sûr, il était hors de question de laissait passer une semaine sans qu'il sache ce qu'il se soit passé, sinon assurément, il frôlerait la crise d'angoisse, à force de créer moult scenarii sur la disparition soudaine de son professeur. Mais, Syaoron Li qui était un adolescent somme toute banal avait un super don. Comme les super héros, mais en moins bien. Syaoron Li avait les oreilles qui traînaient un peu partout et qui captait moindre ragot, moindre rumeur, moindre conversation discrète entre élève et professeur même si ça ne le concernait pas.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce don particulier qu'il réussi à entendre une conversation entre Sorata, Conseiller Pédagogique et Kurogane, son professeur de sport, au détour d'un couloir :

« … de voiture ?

— Oui. Cet abruti ne regarde même pas quand il traverse. Franchement, il est presque pire que son frère.

— Presque, hein.

— Mais le roi des crétins, ça reste toi. »

Sorata tapa Kurogane sur la tête avec un quelconque dossier alors que Syaoron passait son chemin – sans siffloter sinon ce serait se trahir, voyons. Il avait étrangement l'estomac noué par la nouvelle. Certes, vu comme ils plaisantaient, Yui devait aller à peu près bien, mais il n'empêche que ce dernier avait eu un accident de voiture et que pire, il ne l'en avait même pas prévenu. Encore une fois, Yui le laissait sur la touche quand les choses allaient mal pour lui, et ça le rendait mal – en plus de savoir que ce dernier avait potentiellement frôlé la mort (parce que c'est comme ça, quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout un plat d'un bras cassé).

Au moins, il savait où le norvégien passait ses nuits à présent. Et aujourd'hui, il finissait plus tôt que d'habitude puisque le professeur qui devait terminer sa journée était à l'hôpital. Une bonne occasion de rendre visite à ce petit ami indigne qui ne vous appelle même pas quand il a un accident de voiture. Non mais je vous jure.

Bon, revenons-en au grand blessé de guerre du jour, puisque le pauvre, nous l'avons laissé là où il était, à l'hôpital. Ce dernier ne se réveilla là-bas qu'à la fin de l'après-midi, sous le regard insistant de Fye qui lançait à un Kurogane visiblement agacé ?

« Tu crois qu'il va se réveiller ? Hein ?

— Mais oui…

— Quand ?

— Mais j'en sais rien moi !

— Ah ! Il a ouvert les yeux ! Yui ! »

N'en fallu pas plus pour que le blond ait accroché à son cou son jumeau préféré. Ce pauvre éclopé esquissa un sourire alors qu'il avait encore la tête embrumée, ne comprenant pas tout.

« Fye… »

Au loin, on entendait Kurogane grogner et grommeler quelques trucs. Comme, par exemple, la niaiserie de cet abruti ou l'imprudence de ce crétin. Yui tenta de rendre son étreinte à son frère avant qu'une horrible douleur dans son épaule gauche ne le lance. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua que, premièrement, il portait une chemise d'hôpital, deuxièmement, il avait le bras gauche dans le plâtre, et troisièmement, enfin, il était à l'hôpital.

Et il se souvint alors de tout, ou presque. Du moment où il s'engageait sur le passage pour piéton, du bruit horrible du klaxon, et de la voiture rouge qui l'avait percutée. Alors c'était ça, hein… Fye le lâcha un peu et Yui put se redresser, malgré la douleur qui s'emparait de chacun de ses muscles. Il s'efforça de sourire :

« Bon…jour, Fye, Kurogane. » dit-il avec un signe de tête, que Kurogane lui rendit. Fye, lui, pleurnicha

« Tu aurais pu te réveiller plutôt ! Ou attendre les vacances, quand même ! Flemmard ! Tout ça pour rater des cours à la période de ton anniversaire hein ! »

Kurogane et Yui semblèrent avoir eu la même illumination à ce moment-là, mais Fye ne remarqua rien quand même.

« Enfin. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Les infirmières sont gentilles, elles ont dit qu'elles me prêteraient des tenues. »

Quelqu'un toussa en fond.

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, Fye. Vraiment.

— Si, si. Et je te nourrirais. Je vais prévenir le médecin que tu es réveillé. »

Et Fye partit comme la tornade qu'il était. Le laissant seul avec Kurogane. Ce dernier s'approcha et demanda de sa voix bourrue :

« Ca va aller ? »

_Je viens de me faire renverser par une voiture, chacun de mes os me fait souffrir, mais oui, je vais très bien. Abruti._

Yui eut un grand sourire

« Parfaitement bien. Fye ne s'est pas trop inquiété ?

— Il ne l'a pas montré. »

Mais tous les deux savaient parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire. Yui soupira et Kurogane lui tendit un sandwich.

« Je savais pas quoi offrir, genre des fleurs ou ce genre de connerie et vu que la bouffe de l'hôpital est dégueulasse, je t'ai pris un sandwich. »

Délicate attention. Yui fronça le nez. Il ne lui avait donné la permission de le tutoyer, aux dernières nouvelles.

« Merci… Sinon, vous avez pensé au cadeau que vous allez faire à mon frère.

— Pourquoi je devrais offrir quoi que ce soit à ce crétin ?!

— Parce que tout le monde sait que vous sortez ensemble. Et je vous signale que vous passez beaucoup de temps chez nous, ces derniers temps~ »

Kurogane toussa, eut une esquisse de rouge sur ses joues et détourna le regard. Yui avait, d'une certaine manière, le don de dire les choses de manières agaçante. Parce qu'il sentait un étrange malaise avec lui, comme si chacun de ces mots, chacune de ses phrases, étaient empreintes d'un certain mépris à son égard.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, il m'a fait part de son désir d'avoir un uniforme d'écolière.

— Mais il est malade ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir ça !

— J'informe juste la population. » répondit Yui, très calme.

Fye et le médecin entrèrent sur ces paroles et le docteur déclara qu'il fallait du repos au malade, et qu'au pire, il faudrait venir le voir le lendemain. Fye embrassa son frère, Kurogane lâcha un « salut » et ils partirent.

Syaoron avait tenté de venir, sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. Forcément, pourquoi, comme un abruti, il n'avait pas été capable de penser que le frère de Yui serait là ?! Il y avait des jours comme ça où le châtain se sentait vraiment con. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il s'approcha de la chambre 223 et qu'il entendit des éclats de voix, il ne tarda pas à partir très rapidement et discrètement.

Et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il revint le lendemain matin. Tant pis pour ses cours, pour le coup, Yui passait avant tout. Et de toute manière, pensait-il, Yui passerait toujours avant tout. Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et entra après qu'une voix aux intonations un peu écœurées lui ai donné la permission :

« Syaoron ! Bonjour ! » s'exclama Yui, surpris de le voir ici « N'étais-tu pas sensé avoir cours, ce matin ?

— Je viens rendre visite à mon professeur préféré qui est alité. On me pardonnera. » lâcha le châtain en embrassant la joue du blond.

« Il faudra que tu expliques ça à ton père~

— Je me débrouillerai bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » l'élève tendit un bouquet d'orchidée à son professeur.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre, alors j'ai fais classique.

— Je les aime bien, elles égaieront cet endroit affreusement monotone. »

Et, pour une fois que Syaoron était plus grand que lui, ce fut à Yui d'attirer l'adolescent par la nuque pour l'embrasser, touché par l'attention. Syaoron, lui hésitait à lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé. Mais il connaissait à présent son professeur et se doutait bien que celui-ci éluderait la question. Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Un problème ? s'enquit Yui.

— Je me dis que c'est triste que tu passes ton anniversaire dans cette chambre, tout seul…

— Tout seul ? Je suis vexé. Tu ne compte même pas venir me voir ? »

Syaoron eut un rictus qui voulait tout dire. Ils passèrent la matinée à bavasser de tout et de rien, et, malheureusement pour eux, vint le moment où Syaoron dut rentrer, puisque le frère de son professeur de cuisine n'allait pas tarder à rendre visite à ce dernier. Il embrassa le blond et celui-ci murmura :

« Je m'arrangerai pour qu'ils ne viennent pas demain~ »

Et Syaoron préféra chasser de son esprit tout sous-entendu douteux que ce dernier s'amusait à créer pour le torturer, même si l'intonation du norvégien était pourtant très claire.

Fye revint dans l'après-midi avec Kurogane toujours, et il s'amusa à dessiner des lapins Chappy sur le plaâtre de son frère avec un sourire niais. Il nota la présence de fleur qui n'était pas là la veille mais tût sa curiosité. Fye savait très bien que si son frère ne lui avait pas parlé d'une potentielle petite amie, il ne le ferait sans doute pas avant longtemps. Il n'aimait pas ça, cette ambiance de secret constante qui régnait entre eux mais… Il s'y était fait, avec le temps.

Ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Et ça le tuait de l'avouer…

« Kurogane ! Viens décorer le plâtre toi aussi ! » le brun grogna mais fit l'effort, une fois le crayon en main, de lui souhaiter bon rétablissement.

« Fye, concernant demain…

— Oui ?

— Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas faire un gâteau digne de ce nom…

— C'est pas grave, je t'en apporterai un !

— En fait, j'aimerais éviter. Je sais que Kurogane avait pour projet de passé la journée avec toi…

— Hé mais... ! » tenta de protester Kurogane. Mais le regard que lui lança le jumeau de son petit-ami le dissuada de continuer. Demain, il se taperait une journée avec Fye. Et au fond, ça l'arrangeait un peu.

« Mais… Je ne vais pas te laisser seul le jour de ton anniversaire.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, les infirmières sont gentilles, elles s'occuperont bien de moi. Et je leur demanderai un joli costume pour toi. »

Le blond s'avoua vaincu. Il savait parfaitement où son frère voulait en venir mais encore une fois, les non-dits prenaient le dessus dans la famille Flowright. L'aîné embrassa son frère sur la tempe avant de quitter la chambre. Kurogane lança un regard interrogateur à Yui mais n'eut jamais de réponse. Ce dernier était soulagé. Il avait beau aimer énormément son frère, demain, il ne voulait passer la journée qu'avec une seule personne.

Et cette même personne arriva à dix heures piles, heures où les visites étaient – enfin ! – autorisé. Parce que, honnêtement, vingt minutes dans une salle d'attente, c'était vraiment agaçant.

« Toujours aussi ponctuel, Syaoron, railla le blond.

- Oui, à l'inverse d'une personne que je connais.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui tu peux parler… » Syaoron eut un sourire avant de s'approcher de l'alité et de lui tendre un écrin bleu.

« Syaoron. Tu es mineur, je ne peux pas accepter les demandes en mariage.

— Tant mieux, puisque ce n'en est pas une. »

Yui ouvrit l'écrin, curieux

« Oh ! Une montre !

— Finement déduit. Alors, un petit cours sur l'utilité d'une montre. Ca donne l'heure, et globalement, ça ne sert qu'à ça. Tu sais t'en servir ou je t'apprends ?

— Tu es méchant…

— Mais non enfin, juste réaliste…

— Et tu penses que ça me fera arriver à l'heure à nos rendez-vous ?

— J'ai dis que j'étais réaliste, pas utopiste. »

Yui rit et embrassa passionnément son élève pour le remercier du cadeau. Baiser au quel Syaoron se fit un devoir et un plaisir de répondre, évidement.

« Bonjour sensei et… Syaoron ?! »

Les deux mirent un terme à leur démonstration d'affection.

Le premier mars était véritablement un jour maudit par une force supérieure appelée Murphy. Devant eux, Syaoran et Sakura, une boite de chocolat à la main, qui les fixaient sans trop comprendre.

**A/N : **Alors. Je sais y'a un sacré problème chronologique mais à la base, je voulais que chaque chapitres soient indépendants (à part Saint-Valentin/WhiteDay). Donc considérez que la fic commence véritablement à partir de là (bien qu'il ne reste que… trois chapitres, passons)

Oh et. Je suis en manque de review. Et regardez, j'ai fait un sous-entendu pas sous-entendu KuroFye, venez T-T (je suis si peu désespérée).


End file.
